The Outside Looking In
by mrsremusjohnlupin
Summary: 'Although they were in the same house, he had rarely seen her since the Battle of Hogwarts.' Harry and Ginny's first moments alone in the weeks after the war.


Everything had finally begun to settle down after the war. It had been two weeks. Three weeks since Harry Potter had ended the life of the darkest, most powerful wizard of all time. The reporters had given him a new name; The Savior. He had taken on The Dark Lord, someone who had killed (or had his followers kill) thousands of innocent people. Now, after Harry had endured all the questions; from The Ministry, reporters, and friends, he resided at the Burrow along with his two best friends. He had attended more funerals in the past week than healthy for a person's sanity. After the third one, he thought it would get easier. But as he watched those who had died protecting him being covered in soot, Harry found it got even more painful each time.

For the first time since he had defeated Voldemort, Harry finally was alone. For the past two weeks he had Ron or Hermione by his side. Either them or he was surrounded by Order members while he was interrogated by people. There had been so many questions to answer, so many friends to burry. The families of the deceased had been glad that he attended the services. Fred, Remus, and Tonk's funerals were the worst. They were each people who brightened his life and they were not going to be around anymore.

The pain was never-ending, it seemed. First his parents were taken from him. Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, Remus, Tonks, and Fred. He didn't even have his bloody owl anymore for company.

The only thing that had been keeping him pieced together was the knowledge of who he still did have in his life; who had survived. His best friends with whom he had been through so much. Many people from the Order had survived and paid him visits. After one of the funerals Harry had even visited those in St. Mungos who were injured. They all had been happy to see him, at least those who could speak or move.

Out of everyone, the person whose survival relived him most was Ginny. Although they were in the same house, he had rarely seen her since the Battle of Hogwarts. She had been in her room almost the whole time, grieving for her brother while Harry made appearances all around Great Britain and Ireland. At Fred's funeral Harry had sat next to her in the front, as if he were a part of the family. She had held his and Molly's hands the whole time.

As Harry stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and stalked away from the Burrow he tried his hardest not to think of all those caskets being lowered into the ground. Some had been traditional Muggle burials, but others were Magical ones. They all proved to be disheartening and painful to attend. It had been the only thing he could do for the families who would never see their loved ones again. All he could do now was hope.

Nothing would be good for a long time. He knew that. At least everyone was safe now; as safe as they could be.

A cool breeze made Harry raise his chin and close his eyes. The grass under his feet was tall, unruly. It was clear the landscape had not been the Weasley's top priority in light of Fred's death. Harry had left the house to get away from the crushing feeling of grief. Molly's was the worse. Since she didn't have anything to do anymore, Fred's funeral having passed, she had become something of a wreck. Only in private, though; she acted strong for her children. Harry and Hermione heard her crying the previous night when they passed her bedroom on the way to the kitchen.

He neared the lazy flowing river a safe distance away from the house. Before he descended the hill, Harry peered behind him at the Burrow and took a breath. On the outside it looked the same. On the inside, he knew, it was broken. The people in it were shattered right now and there was nothing he could do to end or even dissipate their pain.

The water came into view and Harry took a deep breath of clean, country air. His steps were even on the fresh grass while he adjusted his course to a large tree with sagging leaves and branches. It was near the bank of the river at a small clearing and he decided to seek comfort in its shade. As he neared it he saw that it was already occupied. Harry wanted to turn around since it was his one chance to be alone for once. The sight of familiar shoes is what kept him moving forward.

She was hugging their knees to their chest. Ginny did not speak as he reached her or when he used the trunk of the tree she had her back against to situate himself next to her. They sat in silence, watching the stream of water. This was the first time he had seen her not crying since the Battle. She was gazing in front of her, expression unreadable. Harry decided to watch her instead of the water.

When she turned her eyes to him he had to try not to squirm or flinch at being caught staring at her. Despite the sadness, he still could see Ginny in there. The same fiery spark of light that he could always find inside her. That relieved him and he let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. He was so glad that she was alive. That she was not broken beyond belief, which is what he had been afraid of since the Battle.

They sat under the tree for several minutes, just starting at each other. He had his legs splayed out in front of him, arms across his legs. Harry wasn't sure how much time passed. He just watched her, grateful that she was a solid being next to him. He was lucky to still have her alive; a breathing being sitting there with him in comfortable silence.

Without warning, she began leaning her face to his. He mirrored her movements, heart leaping at the thought of what was going to happen. Their lips met for a moment, lingering. Ginny uncurled her arms from around her legs and touched the side of Harry's face. She kissed him slow and soft. He grabbed one of her hands from his face and entwined their fingers. A smoldering began in his chest, and it was the first time he had felt anything besides agony or temporary relief since the Battle.

That was what he had needed. And, as Ginny slowly pulled away from his lips, he realized she had needed it as well. They were both there, together, alive. She was a solid soul next to him on the grass; the girl he wanted to be with. He was going to tell her everything she needed to hear one day. And now that there was the possibility of a bright future for each of them, he knew they could be together at last.

Nothing would be good for awhile.

But now, Harry knew, everything would be great given enough time.

* * *

A/N:

Found an old(ish) story. Decided to edit and post it.

Thinking about brushing up on my writing skills. You may see more from me.

Cookies and crumbles,

Tia

p.s. Reviews are most welcome. 3


End file.
